Conociendo A Los Merodeadores
by LauLovegood
Summary: Hermione y Draco son enviados al pasado a evitar una traición. Podrán Hermione evitar no enamorarse de alguno de los Merodeadores, Cambiaran y Mejoraran el Pasado o Lo unico que haran sera empeorar?


Conociendo a los Merodeadores

Capitulo 1:  
La Misión

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban muy apurados a su clase de transformaciones, se hab an levantado tarde debido a una peque a fiesta organizada por Seamus Finnigan, celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor contra Slytherin en el ultimo partido de la temporada de Quidditch.  
Hermione se hab a tardado mas de quince minutos en despertar a sus amigos, despu s de que los tragos les hubieran jugado una mala pasada, y se hubieran quedado dormidos en la sala común.

-Ron.. Harry .. Los había llamado una apurada Hermione mas de 10 veces, como no se movieron ni un centímetro decidió hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría después, saco su varita y

-AQUAMENTI El chorro de agua cayo en la cara de sus amigos que al instante despertaron sobresaltados por haber sido interrumpidos de su placentero sueño-

- !HERMIONE, QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE?!! , - Decia un Ron Weasley furioso, mojado, rojo hasta Las orejas y aparte de todo con una resaca enorme

-Muchachos hasta que al fin despiertan!, y para su informacion tenemos clase de transformaciones en 5 minutos y yo de buena amiga me tome el atrevimiento de despertarlos! Así que si no queremos llegar tarde es mejor que se vistan y salgamos!

-OH! Por Dios Gracias Hermione Te Amo, que haría sin ti ! - le decia Ron. mientras iba a el cuarto de los chicos para encontrar ropa limpia, seguido de un Harry aun adormilado .. Hermione se había quedado quieta como una estatua ante el comentario de Ron, sabia que lo decia era por buena gente, aun así no pudo evitar que un cierto tono rosado ti era sus mejillas .

Después de 10 minutos Harry y Ron bajaban con el cabello mojado, la camisa con botones sin apuntar, corbata y tunica en mano y maletas abiertas con apenas lo necesario para la 2 primeras clases ..

- Chicos! Corran, vamos retrasados 10 minutos -Vamos...

Salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, corrieron por pasillos, pasaron por los baños, esquivaron a Peeves. Hasta que por fin sudorosos, y desarreglados, excepto Hermione que aunque estaba sudorosa estaba bien arreglada y sorpresivamente su enmara ado cabello, no estaba tan enmarañado y estaba recogido en una coleta bien arreglada, cosa que no habían notado sus amigos debido a lo apurados que estaban.

-Granger, Potter, Weasley, Me honran con su presencia entonaba una Malhumorada Profesora Mcgonagall Siéntense, y se le restaran 5 puntos cada uno a Griffyndor por su incumplimiento... Como iba diciendo el hechizo para el cambio de clima

Se acabo la clase de transformaciones, y su día no seguiría mejor ya que les tocaba Pociones con su no muy querido profesor Snape en ese momento se dirigían hacia las mazmorras

-Agh! Hablaba un resacado Ron Siento que mi cabeza fuera a explotar

-Hm! Eso te enseñara a medirte cuando estés tomando! Tomaste 15 cervezas de mantequilla y muchos Whiskys de Fuego! , entiendo que estuvieran felices y dichosos por haberles ganado a las serpientes, pero eso fue demasiado Ron, y tu querida Lavender - enfatizo la palabra querida - quería que siguieras tomando si no la hubiera detenido tal vez estarias inconsciente de tanto alcohol ademas - . Iba a seguir con su regaño pero Harry la detuvo.

-Ya es suficiente Herms. creo que Ya entendimos -

-Espero que la próxima vez piensen, antes de actuar.. créanme que no estaré ahí para ayudarlos o en su defecto para despertarlos recuerden que esta tarde tenemos reunión con Dumbledore a las 6 - Hermione apresuro su paso para llegar a las mazmorras,

No estaba dolida o furiosa por que hubieran tomado o por que hubieran llegado tarde, era por que ese día en especial se habia arreglado le habia dado forma a sus rizos alborotados para amarrarse una coleta y que los bucles cayeron despreocupados por su espalda,. Habia acortado un poco mas la falda, bajado sus medias y ceñido un poco mas su blusa, todo para sentirse diferente y bonita... Para que Ron se diera cuenta que no lo esperaría toda la vida y que podría fijarse en alguien mas.. Pero no lo habían notado.. Le dolía profundamente en el alma, si se habia dado cuenta que los chicos la miraban un poco mas, pero quería que sus 2 amigos, especialmente un cierto pelirrojo le dijera cuan bonita se veía... pero eso no habia sucedido gracias a su resaca.. Paso su clase de pociones larga como siempre era un poco intimidante encontrarse con Snape en el mismo salón

-Hermione, Ey espera!

-Que?  
-Oye perdon, no queriamos tomar de esa manera y hacer que te enfadaras.  
-No importa Harry, lo pasado pisado - esbozo una sonrisa que no era del todo verdad

-Bien, ya que hemos arreglado todo podemos ir a la Reunión con Dumbledore, me muero de ganas por saber que nos tiene que decir.

Se encaminaron sin mas hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Y pronunciaron la contraseña que en este caso era Grajea de Limón, entraron y vieron a varios miembros de la orden .Snape, Mcgonagall, Moody, Tonks y Lupin, y sorpresivamente Malfoy

-Buenas Noches Chicos, - Saludo Albus Dumbledore por encima de sus gafas de media luna -Buenas noches profesor Dijeron al unisono, inquietos por que Malfoy estuviera alli

-Al parecer Granger no se peleo con el cepillo hoy- Menciono un sarcástico Profesor Snape.- seguido de una risita burlona de Malfoy

Ron y Harry rojos de la vergüenza, ahora entendían por que Hermione estaba tan molesta, y Hermione sintió que los colores venían a su cara por el comentario de el profesor de pociones

-Severus es mejor empezar con la reunion- Decia Dumbledore que miraba con cierta reprobacion a Snape

-Bien chicos de lo que voy a hablarles es de una misión, es muy arriesgada y temo que solo uno de ustedes podrá hacerla, con el señor Malfoy. Tendrán que

Hermione, Harry y Ron los miraba con temor a sus ojos, ya que pensaban que les iba a pedir que se pasaran al bando contrario o que fueron en busca de algún peligroso artefacto que si caía en manos equivocadas acabaría con el mundo mágico pero eso no paso ...

-Viajar al pasado - termino Dumbledore

-Al Pasado?  
-Si, Señorita Granger, quiero cambiar todo lo que ha pasado en el Mundo Magico empezando por evitar que Voldemort tuviera tanto poder

-Se refiere que quiere que uno de nosotros vaya a la poca de Tom Ryddle?  
-No exactamente, quiero que alguno de ustedes con el acompañamiento de Draco vaya a la poca de Los Merodeadores es decir a la poca de Tus Padres Harry..


End file.
